Lost In My Past
by DeidaraLovesTemari
Summary: Takes place during and after the chunin exams. Three sound ninja and their Sensei befriend Team Seven and everyone in Konoha, but for what reason? Im not good at summaries so read to find out! ocXsasuke, ocXneji, ocXtemari,sakura and ino, ocXkakashi


Chapy one!! Whoo finally I post one of my fan fictions!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters those belong to Masashi! I do own my oc's though!

Chunin exams, Forest of Death.

The forest was quiet a little too quiet. Team Seven had just healed from the wounds caused by Orochimaru and the Sound Ninja. They were tired and in need of the earth scroll. (I forgot what scroll they had) The wind was eerie and the only noise in the forest.

"Do we watch them from here on out?" asked the 13 year old of the sound ninja as she watched Team Seven walk on past the tree she stood in.

"We gotta make sure they get to the tower in one piece" said the male 15 year old of the team from the tree branch above hers. His long brown hair blew with the mysterious wind. He looked down at the two girls in the tree branch beneath him. "You two ready?"

"Yeah" nodded the 13 year old taking to the tree tops.

"Uh huh" nodded the 11 year old of the group shyly. She too took to the tree tops.

The 15 year old followed them "Always in a hurry."

"Sasuke?" said Sakura in a soft timid voice she hardly ever used.

"Yeah I know some one has been following us" said Sasuke

"Do you think it's that Orochimaru guy again?" she asked trying to stay close by to her team.

Naruto looked around. Searching for who or whatever it was that was following them.

"What if it's a giant bug?" he asked trying to lighten up the mood

"Don't even joke!" screamed Sakura getting goose bumps all over her arms just at the thought of giant bugs.

"Stop messing around Naruto some one is following us and for some time now" said Sasuke he now turned around searching desperately for who was following them.

"Do we show ourselves?" asked the 15 year old in a low voice hiding himself in the bushes.

"You saw what that Uchiha boy did to Zaku" whispered the 13 year old peeking through the small hole in the bush.

"We're stronger than those idiots" grunted the boy

"What was that?!" gasped Sakura

"Shh. Some Ninja you are!" hushed the 13 year old

"He's an Uchiha you shouldn't fear him" the boy whispered

"I don't fear him" she whispered back "I'm just following Lord Orochimaru's orders. Er!"

"Guys!" panicked the shy girl pushing her team aside

Sasuke and Naruto peeked over the bush, kunai in hand. They let out a sigh of relief.

"What was it?" asked Sakura slowly moving closer to them

"Well for one thing it's not a giant bug or ninja" said Sasuke

"It's a puppy and a bunny!!!" exclaimed Naruto jumping over the bush to hug the animals to him. He rubbed his cheek against the small animals making their fur messy. The animals formed tears in their eyes from being hugged so tightly. He looked down at a movement by his leg. It was a white ferret with a black tipped tail.

"Oh and a weasel." He added

The ferret growled at him. _Ferret!!!_

Sakura picked up the ferret. "Uhm Naruto this is a ferret and I'm guessing it doesn't like being called a weasel."

The ferret squeaked in agreement. _Hells ya_

It jumped out of Sakura's arms and bit down on Naruto's. Naruto let out a yelp and let go of the puppy and the bunny. The two adorable creatures fell to the ground and landed on their feet.

"I'm gonna get rabies!!" panicked Naruto rubbing his arm

The ferret hissed. _No you aren't you baka!_

The puppy, which was a Pomeranian, shook her fluffy fur. _He can't understand you. You baka!_

Sasuke looked down at the Pomeranian. He looked at it as if he had seen this puppy before. He turned to Sakura. "Haven't we seen this puppy?"

The puppy backed up. _Oh crap he remembers my jutsu!_

Sakura squatted down and looked at the dog. "I'm sure I've seen this puppy before too"

Naruto looked down at the puppy. He rubbed his chin as if to think hard. "Didn't that pretty girl with long black hair have a puppy like this in her arms when we were waiting for the 1st exam to start?"

The ferret hissed as he got in front of the white bunny. _Who the hell are you calling a pretty girl?!_

"Oh yeah she did have a puppy in her arms" nodded Sakura remembering the day

"These probably belong to her" said Naruto "She probably misses them! Lets return them!"

Sasuke kept looking at the puppy. _Something's not right about these animals_

"Hey Sasuke!! Any one in there?" asked Naruto flicking his teammates head as if to be knocking on a door. "Can we take them with us?"

"Sakura release the jutsu around these animals" Sasuke ordered Sakura "You of all people should've seen through this!"

Sakura made hand signals and placed a hand on each animal one at a time. The jutsu was released almost instantly. Three figures stood in front of them while the smoke cleared.

"You're a bright one Uchiha Sasuke" said a very beautiful voice. Apparently the middle one spoke. (They couldn't see who was talking yet) Naruto instantly fell in love with the voice. "I wouldn't expect less from Uchiha Itachi's younger brother"

The smoke cleared. Three sound ninja stood in front of them. The male had long light brown hair. A beanie was around his head with the village symbol incrusted in the metal plate. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with a elbow length black shirt underneath. His legs were covered by baggy black shorts. He had a smug smirk on his face much like Sasuke's which attracted Sakura. His hazel eyes fixed on Sasuke. The one in the middle that had spoken was a short girl with short purple emo hair (her bangs covered her left eye). She wore a purple tube top with fishnet around the neck. Naruto couldn't help but notice she had large breast than most girls her age. She wore a short skirt with fishnet legging that started at her thigh on her right leg and at her knees on her left. Her forehead protector was around her slender waist. This girl made Sakura very self conscience making her cross her arms around her chest. The other girl who Naruto referred to as 'the pretty girl' was the shortest and youngest. She looked very timid and shy. She was blushing most of the time. What caught Team Seven's eye was that she looked a lot like Haku from the Land of Waves. Her hair was in a long braid tied up with bunny ponytail holders. She wore a medium length light blue kimono with a rather large dark blue bow tied around her back making her seem smaller and more timid.

"How do you know my name?" asked Sasuke "Are you in league with those other Sound Nin?"

"You mean Zaku, Dosu and Kin?" asked the purple haired girl. Her gray eyes fixed on just Sasuke. "Never heard of 'em"

Naruto's eye twitched "Then how the hell did you just name 'em off?!"

"Ok I do know them but we never got along so I thank you for doing what you did to them" said the purple haired girl. She looked at them for awhile. She dug into her butt pouch and pulled out a scroll. "We are actually nicer than those idiots. How about we give you the Earth scroll you need so badly."

"What's the catch?" asked Sasuke pulling Naruto back before he could go get the scroll.

"You let us tag along with you." She said "Unlike you first timers…" she pointed to everyone around her including her team. "I've taken this exam before and know exactly how to get to the tower by avoiding Gen-jutsu and ninja."

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously "Why are you helping us?"

"Fine don't take the scroll" she sighed about to hurl it away

"NO!" exclaimed Sakura and Naruto "WE ACCEPT YOUR HELP!"

"No we don't" said Sasuke

"What the hell is your problem we have less than a day to get to the tower!" yelled Naruto

"The blond has a point" said the male of the Sound team

Sasuke rolled his eyes in obvious defeat "Fine take it"

Naruto jumped with joy and ran over to the purple haired girl. She gave him a fake smile and out stretched her hand to give him the scroll. She noticed the whisker marks on his face.

"Before I give you this scroll can you tell me your name?" she asked

"Naruto Uzumaki" he answered with a bright smile

Her eyes widen as she lost grip on the scroll. She felt her heart race and her body become cold. "K….K….Kyubi!" she gasped stepping back from him.

"The nine tailed fox!" gasped her team

"Yeah that thing is sealed inside me" said Naruto resting a hand on his stomach

"I…I'm…sorry…I'm a klutz" said the purple haired girl timidly handing him the scroll again. Naruto took it with a grin.

The 15 year old looked at his team mate. _No way is she afraid of this kid!_

The two teams headed off to the tower.

Sorry it's so short!! 

Who are these ninja from the sound? And how does this purple haired girl know Sasuke? And why is she afraid of Naruto?

The answers will come up later in the story!!!


End file.
